Wubbzy Rocks!
Wubbzy Rocks! is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! coloring and activity book. The back of the book has a picture frame to cut out that features Wubbzy. Recap Wubbzy welcomes the readers to the Wubb Club, and he and his friends, Widget, Walden and Daizy, are getting ready for the night's big dance party. The four formed a band for the party called "The Wuzzles". Walden plays his hoopty horn, Widget plays the drums on her rat-a-tat-tat 3000; and Wubbzy sings, despite being off-key. Daizy wants to help too, so Wubbzy had her decorate the stage, which she did. Widget also tested her bubble machine and Walden made his famous marshmallow lasagna. After Daizy beautifully decorated the stage, she asked Wubbzy if there was anything else she could do. He had her make costumes for the band, which she also did. After Wubbzy, Widget and Walden tried on their costumes, they needed to practice their song. Wubbzy drank a lot of lemony lemon juice after practicing and it incapacitated his voice. It became very squeaky and he couldn't sing. He, Widget and Walden then heard Daizy singing beautifully. With Wubbzy unable to sing for the dance, he asks Daizy to sing, which she will. Everyone arrives at the Wubb Club and the Wuzzles began performing the Wubbzy Wiggle. Daizy's the star and Wubbzy can still dance. Everyone does the Wubbzy Wiggle. Page Activities Despite being a coloring book, only a few pages, as well as just the characters in almost every page, are white for you to color. Page 8 You must help Daizy with decorating the stage by drawing balloons, flowers, streamers, stars, etc..on it. Page 9 As Widget tests her bubble machine, you must help her count all of the bubbles on the page. When you think you have the answer, write it on the line. Page 10 Walden needs to get to the kitchen so he can make his marshmallow lasagna. You must help him go there through a maze while avoiding dead ends. Page 12 Trying on their costumes, you must match Wubbzy, Widget and Walden with their shadows by drawing lines to connect them. Page 14 You must find and circle the five lemons on the page. Page 16 You must connect the dots to reveal who's singing. Page 18 In the word search, you must find and circle the five hidden words. Page 19 With everyone heading to the dance, you must help them get to the Wubb Club by finding the right path through a maze. Page 23 You are given some lyrics of the song, the Wubbzy Wiggle, for you to dance to. The lyrics end at "Wiggle your toes!" and are different from the official song. Back Cover Activity Wow! Wow! Wow! A Wubbzy Picture Frame. # "With an adult's help, carefully cut out the frame along the dashed lines. Don't forget to cut out the rectangle in the middle! # Tape your photo to the back of the frame. # Find a fun place to display your Wubbzy photo frame!" Gallery Wubbzy Rocks! Front Cover.png|Front Cover Wubbzy Rocks! Back Cover.png|Back Cover Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2009